A Different Ending
by i-luv-zack
Summary: What happens when Anakin doesn't become evil? He can still be a Jedi, but he can never see Padme again. Will fate ever bring them back together? What will become of Luke and Leia? Will the Sith ever be destroyed? WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOLIERS
1. Prologue

A/N: Everything happened up until the 3rd movie except Mace Windu, Padme and Count Duko are still alive and Anakin is not evil

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own Star Wars. :'(

**A/N: **Everything happened in the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd movie except Mace Windu, Padme and Count Duko are still alive and Anakin is not evil. The Prologue starts after the part in the 3rd movie when Anakin tells Mace Windu that he thinks Palpatine. It explains what really happened.

**Prologue**

"Ani?" Padme called. "Where is he? Maybe he's in the Chancellor's office, they are friends," she thought as she started waling towards his office. She was worried about him. He had been acting very strange lately, and she wanted to know what was going on. Padme opened the door and saw Anakin standing watching Mace Windu holding his light saber, deflecting lightning coming from the Chancellor. "What is going on here?"  
"Padme! Help! Both of them are deranged!" Palpatine shouted.  
"Don't listen to him! He's a Sith!" Windu told her. Palpatine scowled and decided if Anakin didn't want to go to the dark side, he would suffer. He moved one hand and shocked Windu unconscious, Palpatine got up and ran towards the door. Anakin jumped in front of him.

"Not this time Sidious!" Anakin yelled. Palpatine smirked and sent lighting towards Padme. Anakin ran to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. Palpatine ran out the door.

"Padme!"  
Everything was a blur to Anakin after that. The next thing he remembered was being at the hospital and Obi-Wan running to him.  
"What happened?" He asked, panting.  
"Palpatine is the Sith Lord, I tried to stop him and he shocked Padme," Anakin said dully.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes."  
"Is she ok?"  
"I don't know. I'm not allowed in her room." He paced back and forth in front of her room.  
"Master Skywalker, Ms. Amidala wants to see you." A medi-droid said to Anakin. He walked into the room.

"Ani…" she whispered.

"Padme. Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"I'm so afraid."

"Listen to me. You and the baby must leave Coruscant. It's not safe for you here."

"But what about you? I won't leave without you."

"My place is here. Until we can destroy the Sith, you aren't safe here." He looked at her worried. "Promise me that you will go far away from here."

"Ani, I…" she started to protest, but Anakin cut her off.

"Promise me."

"I promise…"

"Maybe, one day our paths will cross again."

"Then I shall wait for that day to come."

"I love you," Ani whispered in Padme's ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Silent tears rolled down her checks as Anakin walked out the door.

"How is she?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"She'll be fine," Anakin answered. He looked at her lovingly. Obi-Wan noticed this, but he didn't say anything.

"Go to a safer place, we must. Plan for the future," Yoda said while hobbling over to Obi- Wan and Anakin.

"But what about here?" Anakin protested.

"Master Yoda is right. We need a safer place to come up with a plan," Obi- Wan told Anakin.

"The perfect place, I have," Yoda said as they followed him out of the room.

Sadly Anakin did not get to be there for the birth of his only son and daughter, whom he would never see. But fate had other plans…

**A/N: **Hope you like it! Please review! Even if you criticize me! I would like to thank my best friend CSIGIRL202 for helping me with this story. It will be a joint story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mesa no own Star Wars

**Disclaimer:** Mesa no own Star Wars.

I love Jar Jar!!

**A/N: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jedi Angel001, who was the only one who reviewed! Here's an invisible cookie for you! holds out hand with cookie

--

**Chapter One**

Padme finished cutting up the last of the goober fish and put it in the boiling water. She heard a familiar thud, zap, clanking, and mumbling.

"Luke! Leia! Can one of you help Jar Jar! He got his hand stuck in the engine again!" Padme shouted into the other room.

"I got it mom!" Luke answered. He hurried over to Jar Jar outside. "When will he ever learn?" Luke said to himself. "Okay, Uncle Jar Jar hold still." He pulled Jar Jar's hand out of the engine, and gave him something to make his tongue feel better.

"Messa ssank you!" Jar Jar responded, he tongue still numb. They walked back into the house.

Luke liked walking down the long hallways, especially the ones with the intricate stained glass windows. Somehow it seemed peaceful to Luke. He remembered walking down them with his mother. She would always tell him the stories about the great heroes and their adventures illustrated in the stained glass.

He stopped looking at the windows just in time to see a maid carrying a large vase walk into him. They both fell backwards and the vase went flying into the air. Luke scrunched his eyes closed waiting for the shatter, but it didn't come. He slowly opened his eyes. Jar Jar and the maid stared at him, but he didn't know why. Luke looked at the vase which was suspended barely a millimeter off the ground. He was very confused. Then Luke realized something, it was him. He made the vase not hit the floor. _What's happening to me? Am I really doing this? This must be a dream. _Luke thought. Unexpectedly the vase hit the ground and shattered into a thousand little pieces. **(Ooops!) **

**--**

**A/N: **Hope you like the chapter!

I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Just to warn everyone, I'm horrible about updating. So don't abandon this story if I don't update for a month…maybe two...or three.

I'm not going to be one of those people who won't update unless a certain number of people comment. It's your choice, I can't make you do anything. BUT IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU DID SO I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WRONG OR RIGHT WITH THIS STORY.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Own Star Wars, I do not

Chapter Two

"Risa! What are you doing in Master Skywalker's room?" Jonah asked his best friend. Risa smiled, her curly raven black hair in her gray eyes, sparkling with mischief.

"Just looking," Risa said.

"Oh really Ri?" Anakin said. Risa turned around and smiled innocently at him.

"Yes," she said with the most innocent voice she could muster. Anakin and Jonah laughed. "Well then, I see no one will take me seriously so I'll go finish my research in the archives." She walked out the door.

"Jonah," Anakin said.

"Already on it," Jonah said and found Risa in the Archives, sitting at a Holo-searchnet.

"Hey Jonah. Want to help?"

"No I got to go somewhere in a minute. Can you tell me why you were in Master Skywalker's room?"

"My Master dropped a picture of him with a women. She looked so familiar. So I decided to look in his room," Risa said. Jonah walked out the door. "Jonah wait! Where are you going?"

"Out," Jonah said, with that he left. Risa sighed, Jonah had been different lately. He wasn't the fun playful boy that had been Risa's best friend, he left for long periods of the day and told no one where he was going. Risa half-heartedly turned back to do her research. She typed _Anakin Skywalker _Up came an article, at the end there was a picture of Risa's Master and the same woman she had see in the picture. Under the picture was a caption.

_Seen here is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his friend Senator Padme Amidala ._

"Bingo," Risa whispered, she typed in Padme Amidala. A picture with two 14 year olds, a boy and a girl, with the senator.

__

Senator Amidala and her twins, Luke and Leia.

"Luke looks like……..Oh my Sith!"

"Snooping, are you young one?" Jedi master Yoda said.

"I was just curious Master Yoda."

"Tell no one, you shall. Master Skywalker's secret, it is. Yours not to tell. "

"How do you know what I'm researching?"

"Blind, I am not. See screen clearly I can.

"Oh…"

"See nothing, I have. Tell no one, you shall,"

"Yes Master Yoda." Risa said and she logged off the Holo-searchnet.

"Rest up, you shall." Yoda said "New missions tomorrow, we have."

"Yes Master Yoda." Risa said and started to walk away when her Holo-Cell rang. "Hello?…Ok but where are you? ….. But Jonah… Fine!" Risa handed the Holo-cell to Anakin who had just walked in to the Archives.

"Hello Jonah…..Ok…..Are you sure?…..Ok…..Alright…..Yes I will. Bye" Anakin said as he handed the phone to Risa.

"Hi Jon-…. What! Where are you going? …….What do mean its non of my business?! You're my best friend!…..Fine!" Risa shouted and hung up the phone and sighed angrily.

"Angry, you are. Remember, Anger leads to Hatred, Hatred leads to the dark side."

"Yes Master Yoda, it's just I think there's something wrong with Jonah. He hasn't been himself lately," Risa said before she walked to her bedroom. She did not fall asleep until an hour before she had wake up for Jedi classes.

****

The Next Day

Risa yawned loudly while her master was trying to teach her a skill in the use of the force.

"Tired Ri?" Anakin smiled

"Yeah. I couldn't turn my mind off last night," Risa said. She tried to stifle a yawn but failed.

"Go take a nap. You'll need your strength for our mission tonight. Try listening to music, when I was little it used to help," Anakin said. Risa smiled gratefully at him as she walked back to her room. A few hours later she emerged with some rest.

"Time to go Ri," Obi wan Kenobi said sternly. He and Anakin walked past her.

"Where are we going?" Risa asked.

"Naboo to pick up a little girl with a dangerous secret," Anakin stated as they got to the ship pier.

"And her name is?" Risa asked.

"Iza Iota. She has a sister named Phiona and a brother." Obi wan said to the young Padawn.

"Isn't Jonah's last name Iota? And doesn't he have two little sisters?" Risa asked. Anakin nodded.

"He was the one who tipped us off. She doesn't know it but she is holding onto something the Empire wants," Obi wan said sadly.

"So are we taking her back here to Hoth?" Risa asked.

"No, it is too dangerous, the Empire could track us here. We are going to my home planet of Tatooine, where we'll be safer," Anakin stated. They boarded Anakin's favorite ship _The Silver Wing _and took off.

****

Hope you like the chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!! It would make me and Siriusly-LOLing very happy!! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* If only I owned Star Wars…

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3 **

Luke made the maid and Jar Jar promise not to tell anyone. He wasn't sure what just happened to him. He needed time to figure things out, and he didn't want to worry his mother. Luke thought she seemed so protective of him and his sister. She seemed to be worrying a lot lately. She always seemed so sad but she would never say why. Luke couldn't help thinking about what it would be like if he knew his father. He turned the corner and entered the library. He walked up and down the aisles along the wall scanning the titles of the books. Finally he found the book he was searching for, a small red book with gold letters. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was looking and then took the book out. Instantly a door opened in the wall.

It was a secret place he and sister had found one day. It was their secret room, even their mother didn't know about it. Luke could remember when he was little he and Leia would go there to be alone and just talk.

Luke quickly stepped inside and closed the door. He made sure Leia wasn't in the room. He needed to be alone and figure things out. He threw himself onto the couch. He looked across the room at a table. He stared at it for the longest time. Finally slowly, but surely the table started to lift.

Suddenly he heard a gasp behind him and lost his concentration. The table came crashing back to the ground. Luke turned around to see Leia standing behind him.

"Luke…" Leia whispered. She didn't know what to say.

"What?" he responded innocently.

"Don't you what me! I saw what you just did!" Leia replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you make the vase hover and I just saw you lift the table without touching it!" She looked at Luke annoyed. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Luke thought abut it for a minute and then told her the story.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Luke said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out." Leia said gently putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Leia, listen you can't tell…" Luke said sternly before Leia cut him off.

"Don't worry this is just between us." Leia promised.

Suddenly Luke felt something. He just felt that something wasn't right. Luke wasn't sure what the feeling was or what it meant.

"Luke?" Leia asked. Silence. "Luke?" She asked again louder. "Is something wrong?"

Luke snapped out of his daze. "I don't…Iza…" he whispered. Quickly he jumped up and sprinted out the secret door. Leia had no choice but to follow. Luke darted down the hallway faster and faster until he reached the front door. He arrived just in time to see Iza rush inside, out of breath. Iza had a pained expression in her eyes and her cheeks were soaked with tears. Leia rushed over to her.

Padme, hearing all of the commotion, walked into the room followed by Fiona. "What's going on?" Padme inquired. When Fiona saw Iza, she rushed over to comfort her.

"I didn't know what to do. I was so scared. This was the first place I thought of," Iza said in-between sobs.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's going to be alright," Fiona said gently, while holding her sister in her arms.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Padme said softly.

"It happened like this…" Iza began.

_Flashback_

_Iza was in her room quietly playing with her dolls. She glanced outside. It was another beautiful day. She couldn't help but thinking what Jonah was doing right now. She missed him so much and hoped he would come back. Everyday she missed him more and more. But she new deep down inside that he didn't belong here anymore, he belonged out in the galaxy saving lives. He was a keeper of the peace, a Jedi, and there was nothing she could do about it. She played with the necklace he had given her for her birthday a few months ago. Iza glanced back out the window and saw a strange vehicle in the driveway. She didn't recognize it. She was about to go and investigate when she heard shouts coming from down stairs. Quickly and quietly Iza crept down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she heard blaster fire. Iza swiftly hid under the table and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer and then..they stopped. She opened her eyes to see a pair of white robot-like legs right in front of her. She held her breath for what seemed like hours. Finally another pair of white robot-like legs entered the room._

_"Sir there is no trace of it anywhere," one of them said._

_"Check the garage," the other one said._

_"Yes sir," the first one said, and then they both left the room. _

_Iza waited a few minutes before coming out from under the table. She crawled over to the window and peaked out. The unfamiliar vehicle was still in the driveway so she couldn't use the front door. She would have to find another way out. She crept along the wall to the living room. But when she peaked around the corner she froze in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. Lying in the middle of the floor dead were her parents. It took everything she had to stop herself from screaming as loud as she could. Iza couldn't help but crying softly instead. _

_Iza's head jerked up when she heard footsteps. She had to get out of the house. She looked around and saw people at every door. Her parents were dead, and they wouldn't want her to die either. She ran back upstairs trying to find a way out. That's when she passed a vent in the wall. Iza suddenly remembered about the laundry shoot. She could climb down the shoot and get out through the basement. Iza slowly made her way down the laundry shoot trying her best not to make any noise. _

_Finally she reached the basement. Iza looked all around for someway out. She spotted a small window in the upper right corner of the room. She cautiously climbed the shelves and slipped out the window. Iza found her self standing in the garden. Once she climbed over the fence she would be free. Iza looked around to see if anyone was watching and then dashed to the fence. Even though she had hopped the fence millions of times before, she couldn't help feeling nervous. She climbed up a tree that was right next to the fence and jumped down on the other side. Then she started to run. She didn't know where she was going. She only knew that she was getting away, far away. Her legs kept moving faster and faster until she found herself in front of the Amidala's house out of breath. _

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **Sorry it so long to update! I haven't had internet at my house for weeks now. I don't know how I survived! Part of my house is being redone, and I have no idea what that has to do with not having any internet, but somehow it does. But I'm back now and that's all what matters!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **"You do not own Star Wars," Obi Wan says while waving his hand in front of my face.

"I do not own star Wars," I say with a dazed look on my face.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four**

"C3PO!" Padme calls.

"Yes," he answers politely as usual.

"I need you to stay here and watch the children while I go over to Iota's house," Padme said.

"But I'm a protocol droid! I'm fluent in over six million forms of communication! I wasn't built to watch children!" C3PO protested.

"Come on Jar Jar." Padme said, ignoring C3PO.

"But mesa no want to go! It scaaarry! It bad bommin!" Jar Jar says in a shaky voice. Padme gives Jar Jar a look. "Okeeday…"

Jar Jar and Padme headed out the door and walked quickly towards Iza and Fiona's house. Once they reached the garage they heard voices.

"Everything looky okeday. Wesa go back now!" Jar Jar said in a shaky voice.

They heard more whispering and a young man's voice "Risa! Don't touch that!"

"Sor-ry!" answered a young girl's voice.

Padme knew she heard the voice of the young man before. "Ani?" she whispered disbelievingly as she walked closer to the front door.

"Risa! Don't talk to your master that way!" a stern voice said.

"Sorry Master," the young girl, perhaps named Risa, said apologetically.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme said quietly. She walked through the front door and saw nobody. As she turned to leave three people with glowing sticks jumped out at her. Padme let out a bloodcurdling scream.

""Padme?" Anakin said lowering his weapon.

"Ani? Obi-Wan?" Padme said still in disbelief. "It's so nice to see you again." She gives Anakin and Obi-Wan a friendly hug. The young girl, who still had her dark violet lightsaber drawn, looked confused. Anakin cleared his throat rather loudly. He cleared his throat again and the girl looked embarrassed and turned her weapon off.

"Excuse my padawan's rudeness. Risa this is an old friend of mine, Senator Padme Amidala. Padme this is Risa Dostli."

"Hello," Padme said politely, holding out her hand.

"Hi," Risa said shyly, while shaking Padme's outstretched hand.

Just then Jar Jar came in screaming and holding a plant like a sword.

"Okeeday! Yousa no move! Or yousa be in maxibig…" Jar Jar yelled nervously, but stopped when he noticed Padme's face.

"Jar Jar, you remember Anakin and Obi-Wan," Padme said.

Jar Jar throws the plant behind him and looked around like nothing happened.

"Ani? Little Ani? It is yousa!" Jar Jar says excitedly. He ran over and gave Anakin a hug.

"It's nice to see you, too." Anakin responded while glaring at Risa who was trying to stifle her laughter with no success.

"Hello Jar Jar," Obi-Wan said as Jar Jar shook his hand.

"Whosa is shesa?" Jar Jar asked, looking at Risa.

"I'm Risa, 'Ani's' padawan," Risa told him. Jar Jar shook her hand as R2D2 flew down the stairs, beeping.

"Find anything R2?" Obi-Wan asked the droid, who beeped again.

"Padme, do you know where the two little girls who live here are?" Anakin asked.

"Iza and Fiona? Yes, they're at my home. If you need to talk to them, come with me," Padme responded. The six of them walked to the senator's humble household.

"Mom!" Leia yelled as she saw her mother. "What happened? Are you ok? Did you find anything? Who are they?"

"Leia! Ask her one question at a time!" Luke scolded his twin.

"Luke, Leia, Fiona, Iza. This is Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Anakin Skywalker and Risa, Master Skywalker's padawan." Padme introduced. "Ani, Obi-Wan and Risa meet my children, Luke and Leia and their friends Fiona and Iza."

"Hi." the twins said at the same time as Iza hid behind her older sister.

"Risa Dostli?" Fiona asked. Risa nodded, puzzled. "My brother told us all about you. Jonah Iota, Master Kenobi's padwan?"

"Yeah I know him." Risa said, before she could say another word, a gold protocol droid came out muttering to himself.

"Thank heavens your back!" The droid said. Padme looked at Luke who smiled sheepishly.

"We'll talk about this later young man." Padme said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Finally!!! Sorry that took so long. I hope all of my about two readers are still reading. I want you all to know that I will finish this story no matter what! So keep reading! :)

I would also like to thank Jedi Angel001, iloveluke1222, and Adventure-Seeking Juliet for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars

**Siriusly-LOLing: **But I do!

**i-luv-zack: **No you don't!

**Siriusly-LOLing:** Yes I do! *pout*

**George Lucas: **No I own it!

**Siriusly-LOLing: **I'll fight you for it! *turns on orange lightsaber*

**George Lucas: **You're on! *Turns on red lightsaber*

**i-luv-zack: **While I try to stop them, enjoy the chapter! *Turns on purple lightsaber but is pushed back by Siriusly-LOLing* I could use a little help here!

**Han Solo: **Me and the gang are here to help! *Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa (or Skywalker, which ever you prefer) and ghosts Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda try to stop them*

**Luke Skywalker: **This could take a while.

**(Disclaimer by Siriusly-LOLing)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Padme asked. "I'm making goober fish."

"Sounds delightful," Obi-Wan said while thinking of his past memories with goober fish. **(A/N: LOL!!! I just had to put that in) **

"Great I'm starving," Risa shouted and followed Luke and Leia into the house.

"I'm sorry for my padawan's rudeness. She asks like a two year old most of the time," Anakin apologized.

"She reminds me of someone who was just like that at sixteen," said Obi-Wan while staring pointedly at Anakin. Anakin smiled sheepishly.

"I'd better go inside and make sure that they're not burning the house down. Come on Jar Jar," Padme stated.

"We'll be in, in a minute," Obi-Wan politely replied. Padme and Jar Jar walked inside.

"What should we do?" Anakin asked.

"Well, since storm troopers might come back and find where Iza and Fiona went, we should find a safe place for them to go," Obi-Wan thought reasonably.

"How about Tatooine? They wouldn't think that we would send them to a Hutt controlled plane," Anakin stated his plan proudly.

"The problem is the Hutts. Iza and Fiona wouldn't be able to protect themselves," Obi-Wan said, concerned.

"We'll send Risa with them; it will be her first solo assignment. Luke and Leia will go too." Anakin answered back.

"Ok, let's talk to Padme about your plan. I trust Risa but Padme might not like the idea of a stranger protecting the children." Obi-Wan said but was interrupted by Padme shouting 'Luke!' "You know Anakin, Luke looks and acts like his father," Obi-Wan told his friend and walked into the house. Anakin stood outside for a moment, bewildered. When he walked in, he noticed Leia suspiciously next to R2D2.

"Hey Leia, what are you doing?" Anakin questioned the young girl.

"Nothing sir," she said, immediately standing up and walking over to her brother.

"Dinner is served," C3PO announced, setting plates on the long table in the hall. Anakin strolled over and sat between Risa and Padme. Risa had already started piling food onto her plate.

"Be polite and don't eat like an animal," Obi-Wan whispered to Risa, who was sitting on her other side. Risa rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

"Mom, are the Jedi going to stay with us?" Luke inquired, his eyes filled with hopefulness.

"I don't know Luke. They must have some more important things to do," Padme uncertainly spoke.

"Do you have more important things to do? Risa promised that she would teach me some Jedi moves," Luke whined, while begging with his baby blue eyes that were exactly like his father's.

"Did she now? We need to talk to your mother about that," Obi-Wan told Luke while Anakin threw an annoyed look at Risa.

"Padme, after dinner, Obi-Wan and I want to talk to you about something. Privately," Anakin informed her.

"Talk about what?" Leia asked; her interest was now sparked.

"Obviously something that they don't want us to know," Luke murmured, slightly annoyed. They finished their dinner and had only small talk. Everyone under sixteen left.

"Padme we have something to tell you," Anakin calmly stated.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Padme responded, feeling a little nervous.

"No, nothing is wrong. But as you know, it's not safe for Fiona and Iza to stay here. They may come back and we don't want to cause trouble," Obi-Wan answered.

"Luke and Leia would have to come too. They might use the twins against Iza and Fiona to find out where they are hiding," Anakin said.

"Where are they going?" Padme asked.

"Tatooine. Risa will go with them, to stop any trouble from happening. They'll stay with Cliegg Lars. We will stay on Naboo to find out who did this," the older of the two masters proposed.

"I'll tell Luke and Leia," Padme said, walking slowly away. Anakin muttered something about "people he never wanted to see again" and stalked away, leaving Obi-Wan by himself.

**Next Day**

As Obi-Wan was helping Risa with her meditation techniques, much to her dismay, Anakin walked in swearing in Huttese. Risa gasped in mock shock.

"Master! You shouldn't swear! What kind of role model are you?!" Risa teased. Anakin rolled his blue eyes. Obi-Wan shook his head, amused.

"The transmissions are out all over Naboo. I can't contact anyone. Ri, you'll have to tell Cliegg Lars I sent you," Anakin said. He sounded agitated.

"We're all set to go," Luke shouted excitedly, coming down from his room with his twin and friends behind him.

"You all have to listen to Risa, who will listen to mine, Obi-Wan's and/or the Jedi council's orders. No betting, stealing, or causing trouble that will give you unwanted attention. If anyone asks, Risa is the Lars' niece and come to visit with her friends," Anakin informed them. All nodded, not saying a word. "Now into the ship."

"Bye Mom," The twins softly said as they hugged their mom. Iza and Fiona both hugged Padme too.

"Obi-Wan, keep Anakin out of trouble. You know how he is," Risa joked while laughing. Anakin ruffled her hair. Risa glared at him and fixed her hair.

"Risa! Hurry up!" Luke called from the doorway of _The Silver Wing_.

"Oh and Risa, if you have one scratch on my ship, I will personally cut your arm off, maybe both," Anakin teased. "But in all seriousness, try not to scratch it up."

"Of course Master, I would never want to hurt your _baby_," Risa ridiculed and closed the door to the ship. A few minutes later, the silver ship was gone and into hyperspace. Padme had held back her tears up until that moment. Tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

"Padme it's alright, they'll be fine," Anakin consolingly said, and placed his arm around her shoulders in the friendliest way he could manage.

"I hope so," Padme whispered softly. A few minutes passed before Anakin tried to lighten the mood.

"Tell me about them, what was their first word?" Anakin inquired.

"Leia's was mama and Luke's was looky. He was pointing to a ship which he then called 'pretty pretty,'" Padme said, smiling at the memory.

"What are they like?" Anakin asked, his curiosity growing.

"Luke is adventurous and is always getting into trouble, but he's very clever. Leia is very bossy; she's always trying to keep Luke out of trouble. She can be an angel when she wants to be or exactly like her brother. It's best not to mess with her. They fight sometimes but would do anything to help the other," Padme said. Then they both realized that Obi-Wan had left.

"Do they know anything about me?" Anakin asked.

"When they were little, I used to tell them stories about you. But I never told them your name. Luke wanted to be exactly like you, have adventures with his best friend and save the galaxy. He told me when he was five that he was going to blow up a space station like you did when you were nine," Padme said. They both simultaneously laughed. Padme She hugged Anakin tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you." Anakin whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that. I love you too." Padme said.

They talked about their twins, the father wanting to know what he had missed in the 14 years he hadn't seen them. Neither knew that Obi-Wan was watching. Obi-Wan's head told him to break them up but his heart told him to walk away. In the end, he listened to his heart and left the two lovers alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Siriusly-LOLing: **Ha! I have destroyed your lightsaber! Star Wars is mine! *Evil laugh*

**Anakin Skywalker: **Oh no! She has the computer! She can do anything she wants with us! Run away!

**i-luv-zack: **Not if I can help it! *unplugs computer*

**Han Solo: **Quick! One of you Jedi do your mind thing!

**Luke Skywalker: **Mind control?

**Han Solo: **Whatever! Just do it before she has the Falcon wrecked! *Glare from Leia* Or hurts my Leia!

**Anakin Skywalker: ***rolls eyes* You do not own Star Wars *Waves hand in front of Siriusly-LOLing's face*

**Siriusly-LOLing: **I do not own Star Wars *looks very dazed for a few moments* Hey, what happened?

**Everyone: **Nothing, we were just talking about……..

**Anakin Skywalker: **How awesome I am!

**Siriusly-LOLing: **Really? I have this fuzzy memory that I won something.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **You won……… Anakin's lightsaber *Anakin glares*…..I mean……a dollar *pulls out a dollar* here you go.

**Siriusly-LOLing: **Sweet! A dollar! Now I'm rich! *i-luv-zack rolls eyes*

**i-luv-zack: **I believe you owe me a dollar. *Siriusly-LOLing sighs and hands the dollar over*


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: The Empire has taken over most of the universe and Order 66 was executed but there are still some Jedi who managed to escape and form a small Jedi Order on Hoth.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Wars *tear* I wouldn't be on this site if I did. You'd be watching my movies in the movie theater.**

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Six**

"We're here!" Risa yelled to everyone.

"Finally!" Luke said as he ran into the control room. Leia, Fiona, Iza and R2D2 followed.

"You are almost as impatient as your father," Risa muttered almost too softly for anyone, even her self, to hear.

"Did you say something Risa?" Iza asked. Risa shook her head and landed the ship expertly. The five of them walked out into the harsh climate of Tatooine.

***

"It's so hot!" Leia complained for the umpteenth time in about five minutes. The group was walking towards a moisture farm.

"Will you shut up?" Luke yelled in frustration. Leia stuck her tongue out at him; Luke shoved her, which started a fight between them.

"Can the two of you stop? Your worse then two Siths fighting," Risa said as she pulled them apart.

"Sorry," the twins said at the same time, Risa rolled her eyes at them.

"Where are we going?" a small voice belonging to Iza asked.

"To a moisture farm where my master's stepfamily lives," Risa answered the young girl. A few minutes later the group of teens and one child arrived at a farm.

"Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me where Cliegg Lars lives?" Risa asked a man that was in his late thirties.

"Cliegg Lars died years ago. Why?" the man asked.

"I'm Risa Dostli, Anakin Skywalker's.....friend. He sent me here to ask for Cliegg's help. Could you tell me where Cliegg's family is?" Risa asked.

"I'm Owen Lars, Cliegg Lars' son. Anakin sent you but he's supposed to be dead? Why?" Owen asked.

"Anakin is very much alive and he needs your help," Risa told Owen.

"Why does he need _my _help? I haven't talked to him in about 17 years!" said Owen.

"You're the only one he can turn to," Risa said.

"What does he want me to do?" Owen asked.

"He needs you to hide us from the Empire," Risa said, she felt a spark of anger come from Owen.

"No. No, I will not in danger my family!" Owen said angrily.

"Please! We really need your help! There's no one else we can turn to!" Risa begged.

"Please mister! If you don't help us we could all die! My mommy and daddy died to protect us!" Iza said coming forth, tears building up in her small emerald green eyes. Owen took one look at her and his refusal crumbled. No one could look at this sad little girl and say no to her.

"I...I....I'll tell my wife you're coming," Owen said in defeat.

"Thank you mister!" Iza exclaimed and hugged Owen around his legs. Owen was slightly taken back by her actions.

***

"Owen tells me that you are a friend of Anakin Skywalker," Beru said to Risa.

"Yeah, he and his Jedi master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, took me in when the Jedi Temple was destroyed," Risa said.

_Flashback_

_"Risa! Come on!" Jonah shouted while trying to wake up the sleeping two year old. Risa stirred slightly and slowing opened her eyes._

_"I was having a happy dream. I was a Jedi," Risa sleepily said._

_"We have to leave. Get your things. We're going, now," Jonah said sternly in a voice that sort of frightened the little girl. Risa grabbed the doll her mother had given her, while Jonah shoved some clothes into a bag. He pulled Risa out of the room and led her down the hallway. They met up with Obi-Wan, about 13 younglings, and two or three padawans. _

_"Jonah! Risa! Thank the Force you're all right," Obi-Wan greeted them happily. _

_"Master Kenobi, what's going on?" Risa asked with a scared look in her eyes._

_"It's not safe here. Someone betrayed us. We have to leave and find the other Jedi masters," Obi-Wan answered. The children followed him to a ship, where they flew to Polis Massa to meet the other surviving Jedi. Obi-Wan went to talk to Anakin who was staring absentmindedly at the window of the medical ward._

_"Jonah? I'm scared," Risa said. Jonah hugged his best friend as tears fell from her small gray eyes. Just then Anakin came out of a room, looked upset._

_"Master Skywalker! What are we going to do?" a young frightened Kallidahin padawan asked._

_"Well, young ones, we are going to hide for a while, until we can fix this mess. We'll be safe at Hoth. Ok?" Anakin said, comforting the scared children._

_"Let's go young ones," Mace Windu said as he walked over to the group of younglings. Risa yawned loudly. Anakin smiled at the young girl and carried her to their ship._

"So you're a Jedi?" Beru asked pulling Risa out of her memory.

"Not technically, I'm training to be a Jedi," Risa told her.

"Who's training you?" asked Owen

"Anakin Skywalker is my master," Risa answered. Luke's stomach growled. Leia rolled her eyes.

"You and your stomach Luke," Leia scowled at her brother; He smiled sheepishly.

"I would cook dinner but I need to go shopping for food," Beru said and got up.

"We'll go for you. If you don't mind, I want to have a look around," Risa said quickly. Her curiosity was growing by each second that passed.

"Are you sure you don't want to get settled first?" Beru asked kindly.

"No it's ok," Risa said, Beru nodded and gave Risa a database with directions and a shopping list. "Anyone want to come with me?"

"I will!" said the twins at the same time.

"If it's alright with you, I want to get Iza to bed," Fiona said.

"I'll show you where the room is," Beru said, Iza stamped her tiny pixie-like feet.

"But I'm not tired!" Iza pouted and tried to fight a yawn but lost.

***

"Don't touch anything, don't start fights, don't talk to anyone, are the rules while we are here," Risa said trying to mimic the look she always saw Master Kenobi giving her master when he was telling him the rules.

"Yes Risa," chanted the twins. Everything was going fine until Luke accidentally bumped into an older human with brown hair.

"Watch where your going!" the man shouted at Luke and shoved him to the ground.

"Leave him alone," Risa growled and stood in front of Luke.

"You can't tell me, Han Solo, what to do," Han said cockily and shoved Risa out of his way.

"Why, you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf-herder!" Leia yelled at him.

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han said outraged. He glared at the short 14 year-old who helped Risa and her brother up.

"Out of my way," Leia said as she pushed past Han but he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Listen here princess, I run this town and I demand respect!" Han told her, Leia pulled her arm out of his hand and stormed to the closest shop. Risa and Luke soon followed after.

***

"Have any trouble in town?" Beru asked as she helped Risa and the twins take the food into the house.

"No," they lied. Just then they heard the sound of an approaching speeder.

"That must be our delivery boy," Beru said as she placed the bread on the table and left. Soon she came back with a boy and a Wookie trailing her.

"You!" Leia yelled at him.

"You!" Han yelled back.

"You know each other?" Beru asked curiously.

"He's nothing but a jerk." Leia said.

"Well, you ain't too sweet either princess!" Han retorted. The Wookie growled at Leia and said something incoherent.

"For your information, I am not a princess!" Leia told him angrily.

"Well, you sure act like one." Han said.

"Shut up! I finally got Iza to sleep! If you wake her up you're going to put her to bed!" Fiona yelled at them.

"Peace and quiet at last!" Risa whispered to Luke who laughed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner Han and Chewy?" Beru asked them.

"I would _love_ to Mrs. Lars." Han said and winked at Risa who stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is going to be an _interesting_ dinner." Luke muttered to Leia who snickered.

"Why don't you get to know each other while I get dinner ready," Beru said to the teens.

"I'm sure we would _all _love to do that." Risa said sarcastically. Beru handed her a deck of cards to play sabaaca.

***

"How about we make a bet," Han said in the middle of their game.

"Like what?" Leia asked.

"How bout the loser has to run around the house _butt-naked_," Luke suggested. Risa and Leia looked at each other and yelled out in protest.

"I am _not _walking around naked with this pervert here!" Risa shouted looking pointedly at Han.

"Well, I would _love_ to see your beautiful naked behind and yours too princess," Han winked at the two girls. Leia reached across the table and slapped him, Chewy, who was watching the game, laughed at his friend.

"You do realize that I am a Jedi and would cut off certain parts of your anatomy happily. With _out _hesitation," Risa retorted.

"Forget I ever suggested that," Luke said as he moved his legs to cover up a certain part of his anatomy. Han looked slightly amused and slightly scared.

"How about we bet something," Leia said. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Ummm... I'll bet my necklace that my mother gave me on my thirteenth birthday," Leia said, holding out the japor snippet.

"That's just a stupid piece of wood!" Han said. "It's worth nothing!"

"It was a gift to my mother from my father. It's worth _everything _to me! It's the only thing that connects me to my father," Leia yelled at him.

"Don't worry Leia; if I win I'll give it back to you," Risa said kindly, and was saddened at the fact that they might never find out who their real father was.

"Don't worry Leia; if I win I'll sell it!" Han said cruelly.

"I'll bet.....C3PO," Luke decided, they could hear C3PO gasped. "You don't have to give him back if you win Risa."

"I think your mother would be angry if you came back without him," Risa said, smiling.

"I'll bet 10,000 druggats," Han said, smiling at their shocked expressions. "Your turn Risa."

"I'll bet......ummm. Well I don't have many possessions," Risa told them.

"What do you have?" Luke asked her, trying to help.

"A change of cloths, two lightsabers, a ship and a silver hairbrush my family set me for my birthday last year," Risa answered.

"How about your silver hairbrush or one of your lightsabers?" Leia suggested.

"Ok, I bet my lightsaber," Risa said and placed her lightsaber in the middle of their circle with Leia's necklace.

"A lightsaber is no match for a handy blaster," Han mocked. A few minutes later Luke and Leia folded leaving only Risa and Han.

"Well Risa, I suggest you build a new lightsaber because I win," Han said placing down a Moderation that took 15 points from Risa's final score, leaving Han winning by 16 points.

"You're good Han," Risa said as she placed 'The Star' down taking away 17 points from Han's score. Risa won by one point. "Just not good enough."

She handed Leia her necklace back and placed her lightsaber back on her belt. Han stared at the card and was about to say something when Beru called them for dinner.

"Chewy, how am I going to give Jabba his money now?" Han asked the Wookie. Chewy growled something in response. "I am not irresponsible; I am very good at that game! I never loose!"

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own not Star Wars. Yessss.

Aaerie (From Siriusly-LOLing's new Fanfic): Read the Other Skywalker!!! Or else I'll send my evil brother on you! Oh and be sure to review THIS story first or ELSE!!!!!!

****

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Padme asked as the two Jedi entered the room. Anakin nodded, too lazy to answer, Obi-Wan however shook his head.

"I had the strangest dream about your son, Luke. He was standing next to a girl with fiery red hair and they were in a desert. There was something very strange about her. She opened a door, and when they walked through it they were at the Iota's house. She pointed at Iza's and Fiona's parents' bodies. Then she took out her gun and said, 'Good-bye Skywalker.' And suddenly she fired the gun," Obi-Wan stated. He looked over at Anakin who was worriedly looking at Padme.

"What does this mean?" Padme asked.

"I'm not sure, but lets find out," Obi-Wan said. Then he started to walk towards the Iota's house followed by Anakin and Padme. One they got to the house, everyone carefully looked around.

"What's this?" Padme called as she pointed to something silver sticking out of Mrs. Iota's neck

"It's a poison dart," Obi-Wan answered, pulling it out. "There's one in his neck too."

"These look different from any kind of dart I have ever seen. Bounty hunter?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Maybe, I have an old friend who might be able to identify it." Obi-Wan said as he examined the dart.

"Dex?" Anakin asked with a cheeky grin.

"Dex," Obi-Wan said, smiling. "I heard he moved to a little planet called Tatooine."

"Well, we'll just have to pay him a little visit," Anakin said. With that, the three adults boarded the familiar Nabooian cruiser.

***

A few days later……

"So where are we going?" Iza asked excitedly since she had been allowed to come along with the teens.

"Well, I gotta stop somewhere before we head into Mos Eisley, some business I have to attend to," Han told the little girl.

"Where?" Luke asked.

"None of your business, Kid. Now shut up," Han told him. Luke huffed but was quiet. Leia scowled at Han. "What's your problem this time Princess?"

"Don't talk to my brother that way or me for that matter," Leia scoffed at him. Han rolled his eyes and stopped the speeder.

"Now stay here for a few minutes," Han said as they started to follow him toward the giant hut in the middle of the desert. Risa slid back in the passenger seat and Han entered the hut. After a few minutes Risa got out.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Can I come?" Iza wanted to know.

"No, stay here. I'll be right back," Risa said. She turned around and sprinted toward the huge door and opened it. She saw Jabba the Hutt sitting on a big throne-like chair.

"Listen Jabba, I had the money but lost it in a card game to this girl, if you give me more time, I can get it back," Han paused as Jabba spoke in a language Risa didn't understand. "The girl isn't mine to give, plus if I tried, she'd probably kill me."

"Han? We have to get going, it's almost dark," Risa called to him and walked in. She stood next to him and whispered, "If you want the money back, you can have it."

"I don't need your help, Angel-face," Han said scornfully, Risa's gray eyes narrowed at the nickname.

"I was only trying to be nice but I can see you're just going to act like an immature double-crossing fool who has exhaust for brains!" Risa yelled at him, she started to stalk for the door when everyone said:

"Oooooooo!" Risa turned back around.

"What are we, five?"

"Well, I can see who wears the pants in that relationship," Greedo mocked Han.

"Shut up," Han said and followed the young angry Jedi. Han hopped in the pilot's seat and turned to talk to Risa.

"Just drive," she ordered and refused to look at him.

"What did you do?" Leia asked.

"Why did you automatically assume it was my fault?" Han asked. Leia gave him a look. "Fine, I insulted her but didn't think she'd get this mad. Force, why are girls so emotional?"

"Han, you shouldn't have said that," Luke said, all three girls turned to Han, glaring at him. The phrase, if looks could kill, came to Han's mind. They were all silent until they reached a shop called Watto's.

"Hey Watto!" Han called as a toydarian flew out of the shop.

"Ah, Han, my boy!" it called.

"We're here to pick up an order for the Lars'," Risa said.

"Ah, yes, I have it right here," Watto said, he pointed with his finger at the vaporator part.

"Thanks," Leia said and handed Watto the money Beru had given her. Luke and Han bent down and picked up the part.

"You, you look very familiar. Have I seen you before?" Watto asked Luke.

"I've never been to Tatooine before," Luke said confused.

"You look like someone; I can't put my finger on it…," Watto said and started to stare off into space.

"Uh…Bye Watto," Han said and they left. "Sorry about him, he's really old and gets kind of crazy sometimes."

"Sure," Risa said, looking back at the shop and the dung who was currently muttering to himself. She helped Luke and Han load the part in the speeder.

"Hey Solo! Need some help?" a voice called from behind them. Luke turned and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long fiery red hair cascaded down to her waist, bright green eyes shining as she smiled. Luke's breathe caught in his throat as he stared at the beautiful girl.

"Close your mouth Kid," Han said when he looked at Luke.

"Hi, I'm Phyre. You are..?" the girl said and smiled at Luke.

"Uh……," He answered after a moment.

"His name's Luke. And I'm Leia," Leia said, not liking how her brother was drooling over some girl they had just met.

"Yeah what se said," Luke told her. Phyre looked toward Risa and Iza.

"I'm Risa and this is Iza, my best friend's little sister," Risa said, securing the vaporator part.

"You'd better get to shelter soon," Phyre advised.

"Keepuna! We won't be able to get to the Lars' before it gets dark!" Han yelled, he punched the hood of the speeder.

"You can stay at my place tonight," Phyre offered.

"Ok." Risa said skeptically. "I'll just send a message to Beru, so she won't get worried about us." They all followed Phyre to her small hut.

***

"Are we almost there?" Anakin asked for the twelfth time in an hour.

"We're here," Obi-Wan said as he engaged the landing gear. Anakin helped his former master land the ship gently on the desert wasteland.

"I sense something is wrong," Anakin stated worriedly as he stared out along the horizon.

"I sense it, too," Obi-Wan said. "We'll go and check it out." Padme started to stand up, but Anakin gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's to dangerous. You should stay with R2 on the ship," Anakin said in an uneasy tone.

"But I..." Padme started to say.

"Please..." Padme sat back down. She couldn't say no to him.

"We'll be back in five minutes," Obi-Wan reassured Padme.

Time went by, and Padme was sure that it had been more than five minutes.

"Something is wrong," Padme thought aloud. R2 beeped in agreement. "Come on R2, we're going to go check it out," Padme said.

She grabbed her blaster and opened the ramp. She only noticed two things when she stepped out onto the ramp. The first was that Obi-Wan and Anakin were nowhere in sight and the second was that there was a mass of storm troopers that had her ship surrounded.

****

Hope you liked the chapter!!

Sorry it took so long to put up, I was having writers block.

Thanks to murdrax, jedigal 125, and BESSCULLEN for reviewing!!! And thanks to everyone who is still reading this story!!! I love you all!!! :)

It may be a while until I update, because I'm on VACATION!!! YAY!!! NO MORE SCHOOL!!! :)

I'M GOING TO FLORIDA!!!! (PS. THIS IS SIRIUSLY-LOLING!!!!!)


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Wars.

**A/N: **Thanks to FranciscoF and Adventure-Seeking-Juliet for reviewing!!! :)

***

Chapter 8

Jonah's POV

Jonah was staring blankly out the window thinking of past memories. He thought of the first time he met Risa.

_Jonah was wandering down the hallways in the __Jedi__Temple__. While exploring the building he heard a very loud noise. It sounded like someone crying, so he decided to investigate. He opened one of the doors to the nursery and found a little girl reaching for a doll that was held above her head by a Twi'lek boy. He was taunting the girl who couldn't have been more than two years old._

_"Hey!" Jonah called, getting both of their attention._

_"What do you want Iota?" the older boy sneered._

_"I want you to give her back her toy!" Jonah said._

_"What if I said no?" he smirked._

_"Well then I'd have to do this," Jonah said and punched the Twi'lek. He fell backward and let go of the doll. The little girl, who had been quiet the whole time, squealed and grabbed the doll._

_"Tank yooo!" she said._

_"You're welcome," Jonah answered. "I'm Jonah Iota, that boy was Zal Tora."_

_"Risa..." she said and hugged him before she was called by the nanny. From that day on, Risa and Jonah became the best of friends._

Jonah sighed as he thought of her, his best friend. It made him smile when he thought of her. His comlink beeped and Jonah turned it on.

"I spotted the girl and your sister. They're with another girl and two boys," Mara Jade reported.

"Keep an eye on them. No contact until I say so," Jonah ordered.

"What if Sidious or Dooku orders me to do something?" Mara argued.

"You do what _I _say, Jade and no one else," Jonah glared at her.

"Whatever _boss_," Mara mocked and hung up. Jonah sighed again and his thoughts turned back to Risa.

_It was story time in the youngling nursery and Jonah was dragged to it by Risa. Padawan Jaci Savio was telling them a story about a famous senator who fell in love with a poor girl._

_"And he kissed her," Jaci said but Jonah interrupted._

_"What's a kiss?" he asked, Risa answered before Jaci could._

_"This," she said simply, cupped his face and gave him a peck on his lips._

_After a second, she sat down and looked toward Jaci as if to say, go on. Jaci burst out laughing at the two. Jonah was staring, bewildered, at Risa and his cheeks slowly turned red. For a few weeks after that, whenever Jonah would look at Risa, he would turn beet red._

Jonah heard his comlink ring again, pulling him out of his daydream. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Ri," he said

"Jonah!" she squealed happily, this made Jonah's smile widen.

"So what's up?" Jonah asked her, knowing fully well what her answer would be.

"The stars," Risa joked, he laughed loudly.

"I miss you." Jonah told her.

"Yeah, me too," She sounded upset.

"What's wrong Ri?" he asked, hating to see her hurting.

"Jonah….when are you coming home?" Risa inquired.

"I can't be sure Ri," Jonah said.

"I hardly ever see or hear form you anymore, and I always feel like that there is something different about you. And I'm not the only one who is starting to get worried. Obi-Wan and Anakin care about you, too," she said.

"What have they been saying about me?" Jonah angrily asked.

"Nothing! They're just worried…" Risa started.

"I don't believe you! You're lying to me! I thought you were on my side!" Jonah shouted.

"Sides? What are you talking about? You're starting to scare me," Risa said in a shaky voice. "OH MY FORCE!" Then she disappeared.

"Risa? RISA?!" Jonah shouted. "Risa…"

"Who were you talking to?" questioned Count Dooku.

"No one," Jonah quickly responded. Count Dooku looked at Jonah suspiciously.

"Our master wants us to contact him immediately," the Count said to the ex-Jedi Knight.

"Of course," Jonah said his mind still on Risa. He followed the Sith to a conference room where the Dark Lord of the Sith was.

"My Lord," Dooku bowed, Jonah only nodded his head, staring out the window.

"Is something on your mind young apprentice?" the hooded man asked Jonah.

"What? No sir," Jonah was pulled out of another memory of Risa; this one was when she was picked to be a padawan. She had been so happy to find out that her master was best friends with Jonah's.

"What are you thinking about Darth Caius?" Sidious asked his newest apprentice.

"I was thinking about my friend, she called today," Jonah admitted.

"She isn't a Jedi, right?" Dooku demanded.

"Actually…" Jonah trailed off. Both Dooku and Jonah could feel Sidious' angry radiating off him.

"You idiot boy! How dare you talk to a traitor to my empire! I should kill you right now! But I won't. Instead you will be severely punished! Dooku you know what to do," Sidious ordered angrily as Dooku reached for Jonah.

"Wait!" Jonah called, but then quickly blurted out, "I was going to try to turn her. She's extreamly powerful and has a very little patience. She could be an excellent Sith."

"Well….I'll think about it," Sidious answered, pondering what to do with the girl. Suddenly, a clone officer opened the door.

"Sir, we captured some traitors on Tatooine," The officer said.

The two apprentices followed him to cellblock 235. As they opened the door, Jonah swore in Huttese, a habit he picked up from Anakin.

"Jonah?" a familiar voice said.

***

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter!!! :)

Sorry it took so long, I didn't know what Jonah's sith name should be...

Please review!!! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Saying that I own Star Wars leads to lying, lying leads to jail, jail leads to suffering.

***

Chapter 9

Luke stepped outside and looked around. Everything seemed normal, but he had a weird feeling that it wasn't.

"Thanks again for letting us stay at your house," Risa politely said.

"No problem. Do you guys need any help getting back?" Phyre answered.

"Only if you want..." Luke started to say.

"It's okay. We don't need any help. We can find our way back just fine," Leia said with a hint of rudeness in her voice.

"Leia! Be nice," Luke hissed at his sister. She just ignored him and walked away. Luke turned to Phyre and smiled. "Well, as I was saying, you can come if you want to."

"I'd love to," Phyre smiled at Luke, and pink highlighted his cheeks.

"Come on lover boy," Risa said, dragging Luke away from Phyre. They all start to walk towards the Lars' house. Risa starts to think about Jonah. Since she missed him a lot she decided to call him. Meanwhile Luke and Phyre were flirting as Han and Leia were chatting up a storm. **(A/N: I love that phrase!!)**

"So...Risa told me you owe Jabba money," Leia said, Han rolled his eyes but nodded. "My mother is a senator and would be more then happy to help."

"I don't need any body's help," Han sneered. Leia glared at him.

"Why won't you let us help you?!" Leia asked angrily.

Chewy growled in response.

"No Chewy, there's nothing you can do that will change my mind!" Han said to the wookie.

Chewy grumbled.

"And I'm not being stubborn!" he shouted. Chewy seemed upset so Iza comforted him, patting the tallest thing she could reach, his fingertips.

"Stop yelling!" Leia ordered him. Han turned to her but said nothing and continued to walk. Suddenly Risa screamed.

"OH MY FORCE!" she shouted and ran towards the smoking building. Luke and Han soon followed while Chewy covered Iza's eyes. Leia and Phyre stood transfixed until Risa screamed again.

"Risa? Are you okay?" Leia yelled to her. There was no answer so Leia and Phyre rushed inside. What they found chilled them to the bone. Risa was standing there, her left hand covering her mouth. The right hand was clutching a chair, steadying her since she was shaking. Smoking next to the wall were three charred bodies. The two girls shrieked loudly when they noticed the bodies. Loud, quick footsteps were heard before Luke and Han appeared.

"Risa! Come on," Luke said softly, pulling both her and Leia away from the burnt corpses. Phyre slowly followed, staring back at the deceased. As soon as they were outside, Leia fell to her knees, sobbing.

"How are we going to tell Iza her sister is dead?" Luke asked as he bent next to his sister. Han shrugged.

"Maybe Chewy will tell her, there seems to be a bond between walking carpets and kids," Han joked half-heartily.

"Now is not the time for jokes Han!" Risa yelled.

"I was only trying to make everyone feel better," Han muttered and looked around. "Hey look! A ship!"

"That's my mother's ship!" Leia said and ran toward it screaming. "Mom!"

"Leia wait!" Luke ran after his distort sister. Risa, Han and Phyre followed slowly.

"She's not here!" Leia cried, tears streaming down her face after she entered the cockpit.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. We're going to find her," Risa said as she gave Leia a hug. Unexpectedly, they heard a few loud beeps which they followed to a closet. When Luke opened the door, R2D2 rolled towards them.

"Oh thank heavens! Master Luke! I told you we would be perfectly fine," C3PO said happily.

"Beep bop! Beep beep boop beep beep!" R2 beeped at him. **(Translation: No you didn't! You said we were doomed!)**

"R2! Where's my mother?!" Leia asked. R2 beeped and he showed her a hologram.

_"Something is wrong," Padme thought aloud. R2 beeped in agreement. "Come on R2, we're going to go check it out," Padme said._

_She grabbed her blaster and opened the ramp. A few seconds later a voice said, "Put down your weapon!" Then there was the sound of blaster fire._

***

"See, I told you Anakin. Swearing around those two would make them pick up that habit," An older man said to the younger one.

"Shut up Obi-Wan, now's not the time to be criticizing me," Anakin said to him.

"Well, when is since we're always in trouble because of you!" Obi-Wan argued, causing Anakin to argue back. A woman in her early forties tried to silence them but they ignored her. Jonah rolled his eyes and whistled loudly.

"Will you two stop bickering for one moment?" Jonah yelled at them.

"Thank you Jonah. I don't know how you put up with them," Count Dooku said and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Get your hand off him, Dooku!" Anakin ordered. Dooku just laughed.

"Why would I do that?" Dooku asked.

"He's on our side!" Anakin answered, well more like screamed in Dooku's face.

"You were a foolish one, that's why I will always be more powerful then you. You can't tell the difference between an enemy and a friend. Qui-Gon was also foolish in thinking that you could destroy the Sith, when you couldn't even tell that your friend's padawan turned to the dark side," Dooku laughed.

"Jonah's not on your side!" Obi-Wan spat at him.

"Right Jonah?" Anakin asked him. Jonah refused to look him in the eye when he shook his head. They all gasp in horror. Dooku turned and left. Anakin gave Jonah a look of disappointment as he turned and followed Dooku.

***

"We should go after them!" Leia said and started towards the ships controls.

"No! Five children, one padawan, one wookie, and two droids are no match for an army of clones! Besides, we don't even know where they took them," Risa said as she stepped in front of her.

"I don't know where they are, but I bet this will help us find them," Phyre said as she held up a mysterious dart.

"I know just the person who can help us," Han smirked and lead everyone back to his speeder.

"Who?" Risa asked him as she got into the rusty flying contraption.

"Dex," was the simple answer. They speed off in search of the greasy alien.

***

The seven-some **(A/N: is that a word??) **plus two droids **[A/N: they're not good enough to be in the seven-some (which is now a word)] **entered a rundown dinner that was dimly lit.

"We're looking for some named Dex. Do you know where he is?" Risa politely asked one of the waitress droids.

"He's right over there, sweetie," the droid responded and pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Han casually strutted over to Dex and said, "Hey Dex, we got a present for you." Han handed the dart to Dex.

"What's the occasion?" Dex sarcastically asked.

"My mother and her friends are missing and we think they were taken by clones. But we don't know where they are. We thought this dart would help find them," Leia explained as Dex studied the dart, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmmmmm... This is a common dart, but these markings here indicate that it's from Adarlon, but this one special mark specify that it's an Ipharian-Da'Lor bounty-hunter." Dex said to the children. "It's funny you should bring this to me, two friends of mine were suppose to meet me here hours ago but never showed up. They wanted me to identify a dart too."

"Do the names Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi ring a bell?" Risa asked, nervously.

"Yes! They were the ones who wanted to meet with me. How do you know them?" Dex asked.

"Anakin is my master. I'm training to be a Jedi," Risa answered nonchalantly trying to hide her worry. "Do you know what they were going after? We think stormtroopers were somehow involved."

"I been hearing some rumors about those white rats. They've been taking over the whole galaxy, that's why I left Coruscant. They had completely over ran the whole planet. Last I heard they were building a battle station, but I don't know where it is. You know how secretive the Empire can be," Dex answered.

"I'll be right back," Han said and walked with Chewy towards some of his "scum friends". They talked for a few minutes as Dex walked back to the kitchen. Then Han and Chewy walked back over to the group.

"I know where the Empire's battle station is," Han said acting cocky.

"And how would _you _know?" Leia questioned.

"I know people who know people. Any way as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, the Empire's battle station is near Despayre. That's where your friends are," Han said.

"How are we going to get there? We don't have a ship, remember?" Leia stated.

"They are clueless aren't they, Chewy?" Han asked and turned towards the wookie.

Chewy made a growling noise that sounded like a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Risa asked sounding a little angry.

"What do you thinks it is that we do? We're smugglers, and what do all smugglers have?" Han said.

"A ship," Luke answered.

"Finally someone is catching on!"

"So you're willing to take us there?" Leia asked looking at Han.

"Yes, but for a price," Han said and winked at Leia.

***

**A/N: **Hope you liked the chapter! :)

Sorry it took so long! School has made my life so busy. With all of the homework and three huge projects I have going on right now, I hardly have time to write the chapter. I will try my best to get the next chapter up sooner.


	11. Chapter 10

**WE were watching the 3rd movie and wanted to know: What kind of heartless person would kill that cute little four year old youngling? Anakin apparently! *tear***

**Disclaimer: Mr. George Lucus? Can I own Star Wars? No? YOU SUCK!!!**

***

Chapter 10

"Do I have to treat you like three year-olds? Han in that corner and Leia in that one?" Risa yelled, stopping Leia and Han's fifth fight that week. "You guys are acting worse than Iza and she's _six_!"

"Sorry..." Both muttered. Luke looked relieved that the fighting had stopped. Phyre giggled lightly. Chewy was playing chess with Iza who was beating him, of course that was his intention. Iza turned and looked at Risa.

"Are we there yet?" She asked sweetly. Risa shook her head and smiled at the little girl. Iza looked around the ship and then asked, "Where's Fiona?"

Nobody had the heart to tell her the truth. It was a few minutes before Risa finally had the courage to answer her.

"She's in a better place now. We're going to meet up with her later." Iza had a sad look on her face as she went back to playing chess. Chewie moved one of his pieces so that Iza would win. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Let's go play hide-and-go-seek!" Iza squealed. Chewie nodded and followed the little girl. A few minutes later they could hear Iza saying, "One, Two, Three......" Chewie frantically looked around for a hiding place big enough to fit him. He finally settled on underneath the table. Iza was just about to shout 'I found you!' when Luke shouted,

"We're here!"

Everyone looked outside the front window to see the planet of Despayre.

"Look over there! A small moon!" Luke shouted.

"That's no small moon," Risa pointed out. "I think it's the Empire's battle station."

"Oh crap," Han said as he tried to put the Millenniam Falcon in reverse. "We're caught in a tractor-beam!"

There was nothing they could do, they were trapped. They were sucked into the moon-like space station, and awaited their certain doom. Luckily, Han just happened to have some handy smugger holes. The kids, Wookie and droids were in them not a moment too soon; stormtroopers marched in, with their weapons raised, getting ready to shot anything that moved. After about an hour, Han gently lifted the removable tile to see that they had left.

"Come on," Han whispered and the others followed his order. "Iza, Phyre, Leia and C3PO stay in the smuggler hole."

"Luke, hand me that bolt," Luke looked confused but handed it to Risa anyways. She threw it at the open hanger, smacking one of the stormtroopers who was standing guard. "Get ready, try not to damage the suits."

All three of the stormtroopers were greeted by a spare part and knocked out. Soon, Han and Luke were dressed as stormtroopers and walked out. Risa, who was also dressed as a storm trooper, waited for them to tell her the coast was clear. Suddenly, Han radioed her and told her to come to the viewing platform. Chewy followed Risa when they reached the boys.

"What's plan?" Luke asked.

"We find my Masters and your mother and destroy anything that gets in our way. Then get the heck out of here," Risa said simply.

"Simple, easy to remember, I like it!" Han said, The other two rolled their eyes at him. R2D2 beeped, saying that he found them.

"The problem is, how do we get to them, _without_ being noticed?" Luke stated. Risa thought for a second before she spotted silver cuffs.

"I got an idea! Chewy come here," Risa said and gently placed them on the lovable Wookie.

***

This is not going to work," Han said when they got into the elevator.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed with the seventeen year old.

"I _did_ say so before," he insisted.

"Yeah, but when do we ever listen to you?" Risa snorted. The door to the elevator opened to the prison-hold.

"Where are you taking this...thing?" a commander asked the three 'stormtroopers'.

"Prisoner transfer, cell-block 1138," Luke answered in a robot-like fashion.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it," the commander said and reached for a comlink. Risa uncuffed Chewy with the force. He growled and started to attack them.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han stated

"He'll tear us all apart," Luke cried melodramatically.

"I'll get him!" Risa shouted

Their shouts were followed by blaster fire. The other stormtroopers were bewildered while trying to shoot in the direction of the shouting. When the blaster fire stopped and the smoke settled, all of the stormtroopers were lying dead on the floor.

"We gotta find out which cell they're in," Han said as he took off his helmet. He went over the the control board and said, "Here it is 2187. You go and get them I'll hold them here."

Risa and Luke ran down the small hallway while Han rushed to the comlink.

"Uh…uh, everything's under control. Situation normal," Han spoke hesitantly into the comlink.

"What happened?" a stormtrooper replied over the comlink.

"Had a slight weapons malfunction…But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine—we're all fine now. Thank you. How are you?"

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, negative. Negative. We have a—a reactor leak here, uh, now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak, very dangerous."

"Who is this? What's your operation number?"

"Uh..." Han said as he shot the comlink. "Boring conversation anyway. Luke, Risa we're gonna have company!"

"I thought you said you were going to hold them off!" Luke shouted back.

"I may have said that, but it didn't work out too well," Han yelled.

"Can't you two stop yelling at each other for one second while I try to figure out a way to get us out of this mess that you created!" Risa screamed. She pressed the giant red obvious button. The doors flew open and the three prisoners looked up. The young padawan pulled the stormtrooper helmet off and smirked towards them, "Hiya. Miss me?"

"Risa!" They all shouted. Anakin added, after he hugged her, "I knew you would save us!"

"Yeah, for the hundredth time," Risa rolled her eyes.

"That time in Kich, doesn't count," Anakin stated and walked out of the horrid cell. Obi-Wan laughed and thought about when Anakin was his padawan.

"Ok, come on. This way," Luke said and started running to the exit. Eheu! **(A/N: for those of you don't take latin, Alas!)**Stormtroopers were there and shooting at our heroes. Padame pulled the blaster out of Chewie's hand and shot the vent.

"Go!" she shouted and the Jedi followed her order. The senator jumped in after them.

"I see where your sister gets it from! Lovely mother," Han shouted to the boy three years his junior. Said boy rolled his eyes and dived into the vent. Chewy sniffed the vent and growled, backing away from it.

"I don't care what you smell, ya big oaf! Just get down there!" Han yelled and pushed Chewy down the vent. He followed after him, as soon as he landed, in a pile of mush, Risa screamed in frustration.

"Could this day get any worse?!" she asked rhetorically but of course fate had to show her who was boss. The walls started contracting. Risa then added sarcastically, "Just great!"

"You just had to say that, didn't you?" Han said and glared at the raven-haired girl. Anakin tried to use the force to stop it but of course they didn't stop. Meanwhile, Luke pulled out a comlink and tried to contact R2D2 and C3PO. Han yelled suddenly.

"What? What is it?" asked Risa and stopped concentrating on stopping the walls.

"Something tried to grab me," Han kicked the water. Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm standing right next to you and I didn't feel any-aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Luke was yanked underwater.

"Luke!" they all yelled and all dived to find him. Han grabbed the fourteen year-olds' hand and pulled up. Luke coughed up water and yelled at Han:

"Shoot it!"

"Where?"

"Anywhere!" Han did as he was ordered. The creature let go and swam away. Suddenly without reason the doomsday walls stopped.

"Thanks C3PO!" Luke shouted into the comlink.

"For what sir?" was the polite droid's confused replay.

"For stopping the walls from crushing us," Luke said with a bewildered look on his face.

"I didn't stop any walls sir," the comlink said. Everyone looked at each other confused.

"Then who did?" Risa asked through the silence.

***

**So who did it??? Guess to find out!!! XD (Siriusly-LOLing: doesn't that look like a dead smilie face?????**

**i-luv-zack: No it doesn't!!!)**

**With Love**

**Siriusly-LOLing & i-luv-zack**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Death to all those nonbelievers of the great and almighty Star Wars that I sadly don't own. (On a side note: YOU SUCK GEORGE LUCUS!!!)**

**Did you know in the non-fun version of THE KING AND I (AKA the non-cartoon), the king dies while in the fun version of THE KING AND I (AKA the cartoon) the king lives, YAY! Yep, some random fact for ya there.**

Chapter 11

"Now how the hell do we get out?" Luke asked as he looked around the garbage compacter. Suddenly a random door opened, shedding light into the dim compactor.

"Come on!" Anakin shouted and ran out the ominous door.

"How come the idiot is always in charge?" Risa asked, looking at the suspicious door. She didn't believe that it was coincidence that the door suddenly appeared and the compacter suddenly stopped crushing them. Little did she know, her doubts were correct and something was amiss.

"Come on Risa!" Obi-Wan shouted as he entered the hallway to follow his ex-Padawan. Risa rolled her eyes and followed them.

"Oh Sith," Anakin cursed, standing in front of their only exit was a crowd of stormtroopers, Count Dooku and Jonah.

"Jonah?" Risa whispered, surprised. She started to walk forward but was force-pushed back. Anakin stopped her from falling and clutched her arm. After that, everyone but Risa was forcibly taken by the stormtroopers and Count Dooku to the cell while Risa was pulled by Jonah into his room.

***

"What's taking them so long?" Leia asked. Phyre shrugged and Iza babbled away contently while playing with dolls she had borrowed from Leia's room in Naboo.

_"Leia! Leia! Help us!"_

"Did you hear that?" Leia asked. The voice had sounded like her twin.

"Hear what?" Phyre asked, looking at the brunette like she was crazy.

"Never mind."

_"Leia! Leia! Please help us!" _Luke's voice called to her. Leia knew she wasn't hallucinating.

"They're in trouble! Come on!" Leia said and raced out of the ship. Phyre pulled Iza up and the two followed the female twin.

***

"Jonah, why in all of the forsaken places you could be, are you here?" Risa asked.

"I needed to do something, something for myself," Jonah said, looking away.

"Do what, Jonah?" Risa said, stepping closer. Jones looked straight into her eyes.

"I had to leave, I left because in the temple, there is someone I want but can't have. That someone is too committed to the code, I couldn't stand everyday seeing her and not being able to have her. Risa, don't you see? This was the only way to live my life as a Jedi and not have heartbreak everyday," Jonah had pulled Risa closer while he was talking. She unconsciously leaned forward before hesitating, her pale pink lips just inches away from his. Jonah gently grabbed her chin and kissed Risa gently at first and then passionatly. When oxygen became very needed, Risa was the first to pull away. Her arms had somehow wrapped tightly around his neck, his arms were on her waist.

"Jonah, come with me. We can work this out...." Risa was saying but was interrupted.

"No Risa, I have commitments and a job here. I can't go back, I've done too much damage. Either we're together here or not together at all," he said, his voice turning stern and angry. Risa pulled out of his grasp, shaking her head in disbelief. Jonah grew angrier, how dare she reject his offer?! "What am I breaking your stupid little heart?"

"Yes," Risa said, tears forming in her eyes as she narrowed them in anger, "But you know what my heart and your nose have in common?"

"And what's that?" Jonah said, rolling his eyes at her. Suddenly Risa's fist collided with his nose. There was a satisfying crack and Risa stood over Jonah as blood poured out of his now broken nose.

"They're both broken," Risa said innocently as she leaned over him. The strong Jedi started to walk away when Dooku waltzed in the room with a few of the red covered guards.

"Hey Crayolas, Count Doofus," Risa mocked as she walked passed them. Dooku nodded to the guards and they grabbed the young Padawan. Shoving Risa into the cell, she fell at Obi-Wan's feet.

"Oh and by way, your execution is scheduled for the 8th hour tomorrow," Dooku said and chuckled as he added, "Have a nice night."

The cell door closed and everyone sat in silence. They knew that being captured ment being killed but they didn't think so soon. After about an hour and a half of silence, Risa couldn't take the silence anymore. It was killing her.

"Let's play a game," she offered.

"That's hardly the thing to do at a time like this!" Obi-Wan lectured her.

"Well, I just thought _someone _might want to tell another _someone_, _something_. Wouldn't you agree Master Kenobi?" Risa said slyly while looking at Anakin and Luke.

"So what's this game?" Han asked, not understanding what the heck Risa was saying.

"We each tell everyone a secret about yourself and it can involve other people. Master would you like to go first?" Risa said.

"Nope, I hid nothing from anyone," Anakin denied, shaking his head.

"Fine, since Anakin's chicken I'll start," Obi-Wan said, "Ummm, I was exiled by the Jedi Order once."

"What?" Risa asked, her eyes almost as wide as Anakin's.

"Why?" Obi-Wan's ex-Padawan asked.

"Master Jinn and I were constantly at odds so I left for a little while. I decided to come back after some time on Melida/Daan," Obi-Wan explained. "Your turn Risa."

"Well, I'm the princess of Aquilaris," Risa said. Han and Luke gapped at her while Padme's eyes only widened slightly.

"Ri, me and Obi-Wan already knew that," Anakin said, bored.

"That's the only thing I could think of! Han's turn."

"Um, I was practically raised by a female Wookie when I was young," Han offered. Chewy growled. "Yeah I know, your turn."

"GRRRAARRRAAWWWAARRR!" Chewy said. Everyone but Han looked confused.

"Oh, he said 'I miss my family'," Han translated. Risa cooed and gave Chewy a hug as did Padme. "Oh and Luke's turn."

"Well, umm, sometimes I hear voices and feel things that aren't really there," Luke said and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I think I'm a Jedi or something."

"Oh darling it's ok," Padme said as she hugged her son. Anakin looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"I'm sorry, I broke your favorite vase too!" Luke said, slightly scared of his mother's anger.

"If we weren't about to die, you would be so grounded," Padme said jokingly. Everyone looked at Padme and Anakin who were the last to go. Then they both looked at each other.

"Ladies first," Anakin offered, trying to get away with not telling his secret. Padme gave him a look. "Fine I'll say it."

"Good, it's about time you tell him," Padme smiled. Anakin turned to Luke and took a deep breathe.

"Luke, I am your father."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! LOL so tell me how you like it!**

**Siriusly_LOLing: Yep folks she finally put a chapter up after almost 5 months!**

**i-luv-zack: I was busy!**

**Siriusly_LOLing: Yeah, busy procrastinating!**

**i-luv-zack: :P**

**Siriusly_LOLing: LOL**

**review please! With love,**

**i-luv-zack & Siriusly_LOLing**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: My furry friend here has something to say to you, Chewie?**

**Chewie: GRRRRRRRRRRAAAA RAOW**

**i-luv-zack: For those of you who don't speak wookie, that means "i-luv-zack nor Siriusly-LOLing own Star Wars" XD**

* * *

"What? How?" Luke asked.

"Well, your mother and I loved each other very much, and about 15 years ago…" Anakin began but was cut off by Luke.

"I don't need to know specifics! I wanted to know _how _not how!"

"Well, obviously he got master Skywalker's stupidity," Risa said, Anakin glared at her.

"Sweetheart, I wanted to tell you for so long but I didn't know how," Padme said, placing an arm around her only son.

"You still haven't answered by question!" Luke said.

"That's because they don't understand stupid," Leia had been standing in the doorway along with R2D2, Phyre and Iza, "Stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Luke protested.

"Really?" Han asked sarcastically.

"Will you three shut up so we can get out of here before Count Doofus and Darth Hideous come!" Risa ordered. The three promptly quieted and everyone left the cell. They stealthily got to the hanger which held the Millennium Falcon. Jonah was casually walking around the ship, guarding it. Blood stained his cloths and nose but the bleeding had stopped.

"I wonder what happened to him," Anakin mused. Risa smiled.

"Well, his nose collided with my fist, accidentally of course," Risa stated.

"Do I want to know why?" Obi-Wan asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Nope."

"Well, then how do we get passed Jonah without getting detected?" Luke inquired, watching Jonah patrol.

"I have an idea," Risa smirked, an evil glint in her eye.

"I'm not going to like this idea, am I?" Obi-wan stated.

"Nope."

* * *

"Sir," a stormtrooper, who looked slightly shorter then normal, called to Jonah. The young man turned around and noticed that he, along with a stormtrooper who was too tall, were dragging Risa to Jonah.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"She wants to talk to you," the taller stormtrooper said.

"Fine. Release her then leave," he ordered. The stormtroopers obeyed, leaving the two alone, "What do you want?"

"I wanted you to know that I rethought your offer," Risa told him, moving so close to them that they were almost touching.

"Really?" Jonah asked, surprised. Risa began moving the tips of her fingers slowly up and down his arm.

"Yeah, why don't we go somewhere?" Risa asked, alluringly. Gently she began dragging him out of the hanger. Taking this as their cue, one by one, everyone loaded the hanger.

"How is Risa going to know we're ready to leave?" Leia asked her father.

"I'll send her a message through the force. Don't worry, she'll be fine," he told her. Soon, everyone was ready to go and Anakin began trying to reach Risa through the force.

_

* * *

_

Risa?…..Hello? Risa! Answer me!

Anakin's voice echoed in her head. Part of Risa wanted to ignore it and resume kissing Jonah but knew she had to leave now. She pulled back from him. He looked at her curiously, wanting to know why she had stopped. Anakin began yelling for her again.

_I'll be there in a minute! Force, I was in the middle of distracting him!_

"_I have a surprise for you," Risa told him. Jonah smiled at her, "Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so, ok?"_

"_Ok," he responded and closed his green eyes, the same shade as his sisters. Risa gently kissed him one last time before knocking him out with his own light saber. She took it and ran to the ship. They took off._


End file.
